


Apaszerepben

by nemesisz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Uncle Sirius Black
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemesisz/pseuds/nemesisz
Summary: James és Lily Siriusra bízzák a kis Harryt.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 3





	Apaszerepben

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Harry Potter és a vele kapcsolatos dolgok jogai Rowlingé, meg azé, akinek eladta… nekem sajnos nem adta el, de azért eljátszadozok velük én így is. A babás infókért és a címért köszönet a sógoromnak, aki tapasztalatból is szakértő a témában.  
> Íródott anno 2004/08/15, fanfiction.net-re posztolva eredetileg, de gondoltam, ha már manapság csak AO3-on olvasok, megosztom itt is.

* * *

\- Hahó? – jelent meg Sirius Potterék nappalijában. A házaspárnak akadt valami elintézendő ügye, és Siriust, mint a kicsi Harry keresztapját kérték meg, hogy vigyázzon fiúkra arra a kis időre, míg ők távol lesznek. Sirius persze örömmel vállalta a feladatot.

\- Csöndesebben! – jött le az emeletről Lily, közben egy barátságos mozdulattal üdvözölte a jövevényt. – Épp elaludt.

\- Oh. – bólintott Sirius, és Lily után ment a konyhába.

\- Helló. – üdvözölte a konyhába belépőt James is az újságja mellől. – Köszönjük, hogy vigyázol rá. Igazán…

\- Semmiség, és boldogan teszem, hisz végül is a keresztfiam.

\- Akkor mi mennénk is. Ha felébredne, itt van étel, meg pelenka, és ha esetleg… - magyarázta Lily, de Sirius közbevágott.

\- Nyugalom, semmi baj nem lesz, értek én a gyerekekhez. Na menjetek, rajta, gyerünk. – lökdöste őket az ajtó felé. Lily és James egymásra pillantottak, majd nagy együttértéssel elhagyták a házat, megbízva Sirius gyereknevelési képességében. Sirius vidáman sarkon fordult, ám amint a bejárati ajtó bezáródott, a fenti szobából halk nyögdécselés hallatszott.

\- Felébredt? – morogta az orra alatt, és kettesével szelve a fokokat, gyors ütemben Harry szobájához ért.

\- Apa? – szólt az egyéves Harry csendesen. Sirius belépett a besötétített szobába, és kivette ágyából a még mindig álmos Harryt. – Anya?

\- Egyik sem… Sirius vagyok, emlékszel rám Harry? Tudod, a keresztapád, Sirius bácsi. Na, emlékszel, lurkó? – ölelte magához a kicsit, és lement vele. Nem akarta visszafektetni, tudta, hogy úgyse aludna vissza, csak akkor, ha Lily altatja el, de ő épp nem volt kéznél. Harry álomittas, zöld szemekkel méregette keresztapját, és emlékei között kutakodott az arc és a hang tulajdonosa után.

\- Sili?

\- Majdnem… Sirius. – javította ki, miközben leértek a nappaliba. – Si-ri-us. – szótagolta neki.

\- Silius? – próbálta kimondani a nevet Harry, de nem nagy sikerrel. Aztán eszébe jutott a személy is. – Silius! Wuff-wuff! – ölelte át a nyakát Harry, mikor rájött, ki is az illető valójában.

\- Igen, hát megismersz! – örvendezett a férfi, és beléptek a konyhába. – Éhes vagy?

\- Enni! – mondta Harry, mire Sirius körbenézett. Habár sokszor járt már Jameséknél, és látta is, hogyan eteti a kicsit Lily, de jómaga még sosem csinálta személyesen a dolgot, neki eddig elég volt, ha ölbe vehette keresztfiát, vagy játszhatott vele. De mindig van egy első alkalom, és Sirius ezt csak egy újabb kalandnak vélte. Sorban kinyitotta a konyha szekrényeit, és az egyikben rá is lelt arra, amit keresett: tej, tápszer, bébipapi, minden, ami egy egyéves gyereknek csak kellhet.

\- Enni! – ismételte Harry türelmetlenebbül, mikor meglátta az üvegeket.

\- Nyugalom, csigavér, még el is kell készíteni… na nézzük a használati utasítást… aha, ez könnyűnek tűnik. – azzal Harryt berakta a konyhában lévő magasított székébe, és próbált valahogy csábos trutyit varázsolni a tápszerpor és némi forró víz segítségével, csak sajnos először nem jól mérte ki a dolgot, és kezdhette elölről. Utána leforrázta a kezét, de ez sem állította meg, csak fájt neki. Harry kezdett egyre türelmetlenebb és éhesebb lenni, aminek hangot is adott a folytonos kántálásával:

\- Enni! Enniennienni! – mondta a kis Harry, és minden szót egy ökölcsapás követett, amit az etetőszék ártatlan asztalkájára mért.

\- Rendben, itt is van, semmi gond. – rakta elé Sirius a tányért, majd kanállal vett belőle egy kicsit, gondosan megfújta és Harry elé tartotta. Harry boldogan kapta be. Sirius várt. Harry ránézett. Sirius elmosolyodott. Erre Harry az egészet visszaköpte rá. Egyenesen Sirius arcába, aki egy gyors mozdulattal eltávolította az arcára jutott bébipapit. Mivel a remény hal meg utoljára, Sirius próbára tette a szerencséjét, és újabb adagot vett a kanálra. Ám amint a kanál Harry szájához közeledett, az hátrébb húzta kis fejét.

\- Na! Az én kedvemért… - kérlelte Sirius, aki nem akarta, hogy munkája kárba vesszen. De Harry csak a fejét rázta. – Akkor apa kedvéért? – újabb fejrázás. – Anya kedvéért? – ismét fejrázás. – Remus bácsi kedvéért. – Harry ugyan kapásból nem tudta, ki is az a Remus bácsi, de újabb fejrázással fogadta az ajánlatot. Eltökélte, hogy ő az Úristen kedvéért sem nyeli le ezt az ételnek nevezett trutyit. Sirius taktikát változtatott.

\- Nézd, ez itt apuci, mint a Griffendél csapatának nagyszerű fogója. Valahol ott szálldos a cikesz, és neki minden áron el kell kapnia, ha nem akarja, hogy csapata veszítsen az undok, csúnya, gonosz mardekárosok ellen, akik aztán kigúnyolják szegény apucit. – kommentálta, és közben a kanállal köröket meg cikkcakkokat írt le, majd megcélozta Harry nyitva felejtett száját, akit lenyűgözött a közvetítés. – És a cikesz feltűnik a pálya jobb térfelén, egyenesen a póznák mellett. Sőt, az egyik póznában van! Apuci meglátja, és gyorsan felé suhan, huss! Közeledik, közeledik, már majdnem eléri… és… - Sirius a kanállal egyre közelebb ért Harry szájához, de mielőtt beért volna, Harry összezárta a száját, így Sirius újabb próbálkozása is kudarcba fulladt.

\- Annyira nem lehet rossz… - méregette művét Sirius, és merészen bekapta a kanalat, de rögtön ki is köpte, szerencséjére a tányérba, így megtakarított magának egy felmosást. – Fú de sza… rossz, úgy értem. – emlékeztette magát, hogy nehogy csúnya szavakat tanítson keresztfiának, mert James nem fog repesni a boldogságtól, ha visszahallja. Harry vidám tapsikolással díjazta a műveletet.

\- Hát igazad van, ennek tényleg nincs jó íze… vagy mindig ilyen, vagy csak az enyém sikeredett ennyire… érdekesre. – mondta Sirius a kis Harrynek, míg kiöntötte a szemétbe az egész tányér tartalmát. – De akkor mit fogsz enni?

\- Gu. – gagyogta Harry.

\- Értem, és még?

\- Gu…gaaa… - mondta tovább.

\- Érdekes… na nézzük, mi van még. – azzal Sirius újabb felfedezőútra indult a konyhai szekrények sűrűjében. Talált ugyan pár neki tetsző ételt, de azt Harrynek még nem lehetett adni. Végül maradt a jól bevált keksznél.

\- A kekszet mindenki szereti. – ült le Harryvel szemben. Öntött a kicsi cumijába tejet, sajnos ismét leforrázta magát, de már megszokta, és egy tányérra rakott elé összetördelt kekszdarabkákat. Harry kezecskéivel megmarkolászgatta őket, és majszolni kezdte az eredetileg állatokat formáló, ám így csak csonkított jószágok képét mutató darabkákat. Sirius gyönyörködve nézte a boldogan falatozó keresztfiát. Harry ekkor felnézett rá, és kedvesen felé nyújtott egy kutyafejet ábrázoló kekszet.

\- Nekem? Köszön… - nyúlt érte Sirius boldogan, hogy a kicsi Harry ennyire kedves hozzá, de mikor épp elvette volna, Harry meggondolta magát, és a szájába tömte az egészet.

\- Kis kópé. – simogatta meg Sirius a fejét. – Azért remélem nem gondoltad komolyan…

\- Wuff… - ugatta meg Harry Siriust.

\- Majd játszunk, de előtte egyél… és ha már az evésnél tartunk, én is megéheztem a nagy munkában. – azzal feltápászkodott, és csapzott haját hátradobva kutatni kezdett ismét. Előszedett egy tálat, töltött magának is tejet és némi zabpelyhet. Gyomra nagyot mordulva jelezte, hogy épp ideje már. – Akkor jó étvágyat! – és elkezdte magába kanalazni a kviddicslabdákat formázó zabpelyheket némi kakaós tej kíséretében. Már a felénél járt, mikor felnézve észrevette, hogy Harry abbahagyta az evést, és mereven bámulja őt. Jobban mondva a tányérját.

\- Kérsz? – nézett rá Sirius.

\- Gu! – próbált helyeslésének szót adni Harry. Sirius méregette egy darabig becses ebédjét, majd bánatosan sóhajtva Harry elé ült, és elkezdte adogatni neki.

\- Ezt bezzeg megeszed, de a normális ételt… - morgott Sirius, de azért örült, hogy meg tudja etetni Harryt. Úgyhogy Harry befalta az egész tál kviddicslabdát, főleg a cikeszeken szeretett nyammogni, de a gurkókat hagyta inkább Siriusnak. Harry jóllakottan dőlt hátra, és elégedettségének egy kis böffentéssel adott hangot.

\- Örülük, hogy ízlett. – mondta Sirius, és elmosogatott. Hirtelen azonban valami furcsa szag ütötte meg hiperérzékeny szaglószervét, és a levegőt szimatolva körbefordult, majd tekintete megállapodott Harryn. Az visszanézett rá. – Ez a szag… te jó ég… te voltál? – kérdezte Sirius, de Harry a bűnösség fikarcnyi szikráját sem mutatta, ezért Sirius közelebb merészkedett hozzá egyfolytában szimatolva. Harry szája kissé lejjebb görbült. Sirius kiemelte az etetőszékből, közben rendre körbeszaglászta, majd a lehető legmesszebbre eltartotta magától, hogy még csak a kicsi produkálásának szele se csapja meg. De nem volt ilyen szerencséje. Ugyanis az egyéves gyerekek főbb tevékenysége az alvás, az evés és az ürítés. Mivel az első kettőt már letudta a kis Harry, nem maradt más hátra, mint…

\- Én ugyan nem raklak tisztába! – tiltakozott Sirius Harryre meredve, mire Harry sírva fakadt.

\- Jó, jó, nem úgy gondoltam… - tiltakozott Sirius, de Harry tovább sírt, meg sem hatódva keresztapja szegényes próbálkozásától. – Na gyere, megnézzük, mit lehet tenni. – tartotta el magától még messzebb a most már teljes hangerővel bömbölő Harryt, és a lehető leggyorsabban visszavitte a lurkót a szobájába, ahol a pelenkákat és egyéb segédeszközöket is sejtette. Harryt lefektette a pelenkázóra, és lázasan kutatni kezdett emlékezetében az ilyenkor teendő dolgok után. De sajnos jártasság hiányában semmi nem jutott eszébe. Szerencséjére azonban éles szemének sarkából megpillantott a polcon egy könyvet, amit épp az ilyen kínos helyzetbe került friss szülőknek írtak. Fellapozta a könyvet, és összegyűjtötte a kelléket a szobából, majd nekilátott a harci feladatnak. Leöltöztette a kicsit, kibontotta a pelenkáját, és azonnal megcsapta a bűz. Az első rémületből felocsúdva kirohant, majd pár pillanat múlva elégedett vigyorral, és egy jó nagy csipesszel az orrán lépett be ismét a szobába, majd áttanulmányozva a könyvet nekilátott Harry tisztába rakásának. Kicsit lassan ment a dolog, de azért végre valahára befejezte, a használt pelenkát pedig egy jól célzott dobással a kuka legmélyére küldte.

\- ’át ezd izs begértem… - sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Sirius, és ismét felvette az immáron már tiszta Harryt, aki boldogan ránevetett, és lerántotta keresztapja orráról a színes csipeszt. – Au!

\- Wuff-wuff! – ugatott Harry.

\- Igen, ezt ismerem. – mondta neki Sirius, és letette Harryt a nappaliba, a szétszórt játékai közé. Harry vidáman kapkodta fel mindet és megnézte, mintha még sosem látta volna őket azelőtt. Sirius az eseményektől fáradtan lerogyott a kanapéra, Harry pedig négykézláb hozzámászott, lassan felkapaszkodott a kanapé szélére, és felhúzta magát álló helyzetbe. Sirius csak akkor vette észre, mikor már mellette állt.

\- Szia. – köszönt neki, és az ölébe vetté. – Mi van nálad?

\- Wuff! – mutatta meg neki Harry a kezében tartott dolgot. Egy plüsskutyus volt. Jobban mondva egy éjfekete, puha kutyus, amit Harry történetesen Siriustól kapott és meglepő módon Siriusnak hívtak.

\- Legyen. – hagyta rá fáradtan Sirius. A kanapén hagyva Harryt, lecsusszant az ülőalkalmatosságról és átalakult a plüss kutyus élethű másává. Harry örömében sikongatott és tapsolt. Sirius két elülső mancsa közé fogta a kis Harryt, aki kedvesen megvakargatta a kutya füleit. Sirius elégedetten vakkantott, majd lehúzta Harryt a földre, és játszani kezdett vele. Harry eldobott egy labdát, Sirius pedig visszahozta neki, persze vigyázva, nehogy kilyukassza. Ez így ment, míg meg nem unták, és Sirius visszaalakult emberré. Harryt leültette magával szemben, és elkezdtek az építőkockákkal játszani. Mikor Sirius már hetedjére építette vissza ugyanazt, mert Harry mindig lerombolta féktelen örömében, a kicsi nagyot ásított, és hirtelen kezdtek leragadni zöld szemecskéi, úgyhogy Sirius jobbnak látta, ha lefekteti. Felkapta a laposakat pislantó keresztfiát, de az még tiltakozott a lefekvési idő ellen, ezért Sirius megállt.

\- De fáradt vagy, látom rajtad… és egy ilyen nagyfiúnak sok alvásra van szüksége. – próbálta meggyőzni észérvekkel az egyévest, de persze az nem hallgatott rá.

\- Nu-uh… - rázta meg a fejét. Sirius morgott egyet, és leültette a kanapéra, majd fáradtan eléfeküdt, nehogy le találjon esni. Harry csillogó zöld szemeivel ránézett, és lecsusszant mellé, ráfeküdve Sirius gubancos, ám puha hajára, apró kezeivel beletúrva keresztapja sörényébe. Sirius átkarolta és magához húzta a kicsit.

* * *

Lily és James nevetgélve értek haza. Belépve az ajtón, feltűnt nekik, hogy mennyire csend van, még a szokottnál is némább volt a ház. Kissé aggódni kezdtek, de minden kételyük elpárolgott, mikor a nappaliba léptek. Harry Sirius hasán feküdt, egyik kezében egy fekete plüss kutyával, a másikkal pedig Sirius nyakát ölelte át. Mindketten gondtalanul mosolyogtak és az igazak álmát aludták.


End file.
